Time Crisis 2 Quintessence of Circumference
by DarthSylar
Summary: New Universe. New Evil. Now Daniel Grant Christian Must due battle against the Evil of Hitler Rex and the Saucer Nazis. But who is lurking the shadows with an evil plot?


_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review.**_

_Daniel Grant Christen in_

**Time Crisis 2: Quintessence of Circumference! **

_Starring, Peter Rovira, Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Josh Culver, Liz Richardson, Irmani Chopin, Hunter Stevens, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and guest starring K.J Roke_

**Prologue: 2,000 years into the future and back!**

The year 500 A.G.G.L (After Grant Got Laid), the place space 2 (long story short Colin killed space 1). Aboard the space ship USSSSSSAPOPSSSSSJEWSSSA America Death Machine of the U.A.C (United Action Condom), Captain William Jones stood outside on the ship waving a laser harpoon at his immortal enemy, the great white shark whale squid of Atari seven, destroyer of worlds.

"Fires the protons torpedos, set lazy macannons to killz. Stat!" Shouted Captain William Jones as he fired a heat beacon from his Laser Harpoon."

"But Captains we didn't load the protons torpedos. And the lazy macannons setting device are in my other pants."

"THAT! IS! PISS!" said a dark loud, incomprehensible voice from of the darkness of space as he kicked seven thousand men into the spaceness form which he borned. "You will by Kyleed be me!" Said Co-Captain Christian Bale's Ghost as he used his ghost energy to fire a fire ball like the balls of fire from Dragonball of fire and burned him to blackness of space over board.

"Gois under the deck and loads the protons torpedos and I want it done 1,200 years ago." And the shipmates gois unders to accomplish the task. Captain William Jones stared into the blackness and knew not only were their demons on the base but that something has gone horribly Wong.

Just then a rift in time-space opened inside the great white shark whale squid of Atari seven, destroyer of worlds.

"Wat Dat erupting from its inside!" Da captains saids in unison as the reality died.

**Part One: The Quest For NYC, NY Begins!**

The Year 2009 A.D, Daniel Grant Christen and da crew had just finished the incredible fight that had destroyed all of Texas and parts of France defeating the Flying Rhino made of McDonalds restaurant monster. Daniel Grant Christen was not the one that slawed the beast but it was Liz "Lizard" Richardson who was in changing out of her wildebeest form and riding on top of the tank know simply as International Radiating Magnetized Anthrax Nuclear Incinerator Chaos Hell Oblivion Inferno Necropolis or I.R.M.A.N.I C.H.O.P.I.N. Liz "Lizard" Richardson now in humen form said these things and the times now.

"I yams going to save the orphans that Hitler Rex had sidnapped and placed on his hidden island that we all know the locations of." And show Liz "Lizard" Richardson flew on I.R.M.A.N.I C.H.O.P.I.N into the sunset towards the Gulf of New Mexico because old Mexico had sank in world war X.

"Now to stop Rex!" said Daniel Grant Christen in a cold tone of immense neutrality.

"But hows to find him. He teleports and leaves critic message that noon nows to red." Said K.J Roke cause he lazy. The gang looks on the last remaing wall of the POP luncheon Courtyard which had become the doom courtyard of lava and curiosity. Written in the blood of Connor Ryan with his arm which was riped off and bet to deathness with because he would share his sandwhich with Josh Culver the mysterious message read.

"New York City, New York is where I am and I will find way to brings my master to earth and controls all. Your Enemy Hitler Rex."

"What it means!" said Cullen Patrick Eden with excitement. And with that everyone got into to the rocket Ford Mustang and burrowed underground to New York City, New York.

New York was dead and the birds were burning and angles were crying and the Empire State Building was an Opera and was nice place to live and Peter's Girlfriend lives there. The gang had got there just in before Hitler Rex and his Saucer Nazis arrived.

"We must build defences to stop the blitzkrieg. Too Late." Said Josh Culver as he moved the Great Wall of China, which he picked up while they were tunneling over ground to get to the place they was onto now, into the city.

"Not So Fast Mr. Marcus" said one of the evil heralds of end war in an incomprehensible growl. "It is I Christian Bale." Said high herald of the seventh circle of Onions Christian Bale. "My darks masters woulds nots likes yous builds walls rounds cities. Nows yous dies." He said as he charge at Marcus Hereah with a sword made of Africa. Marcus Hereah used his Asian strength to catch the sword with his bear hands and then proceeded to dragon kick Christian Bale's ass into the Milky Way, killing him dead.

When suddenly Hitler Rex arrived with his Saucer Nazi Armada and an Fleet of Bees.

"Oh God not the bees! The Bees! Their in my eyes, in my eyes! Awwwww!" And Colin Patrick Eden walked real fast into space and killed it by throwing the bees at it.

"I'll deal with Hitler Rex." Shouted Nicholas Anthony Nagher with anger sad. "But first I musk transform." Which he did. He transformed into Flaming Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher. He was covered in ice fire, and hat a mane of daggers and instead of horn there was sword made of red laser fire. "I'll deal with them." And with that he flew off and blew up over NINE THOOOOUUSSSSANNND Nazi Saucers.

Then Ruby came! And she and the gang went to the Museum of Supernatural History which was floating above the Washington Monument in Washington D.C. As they leave New York City, New York exploded and teleported into China and Ruby cried out! "NOOOOOOOOOoooooOOO! My family and or friends" but she was tired and took a nap.

Meanwhile Hunter Chapel Stevens was eating a sandwich, when suddenly he was eating a steak. This great confused him but not wishing to anger Visnu the god of a thousand gods he eats it anyways.

**Part Two: The Afternoon in the Museum!**

In the Museum of Supernatural History were all sorts of fact things and fairly tales such as Santa Clause, Bigfoot, Charles Darwin's Origin of Species, The Roswell spaceship, the Ark of the Covenant and Black Michael Jackson, who then came to life and challenged Peter Rovira to fight to the death on the moon. They took a train there and played a game of chess but the chess board was on fire and the pieces were angles and demons. Peter Rovira then realized how weird a game this was and realized to only way to win is not play and threw the demons into space and Black Michael Jackson combined with White Michael Jackson to make Grey Michael Jackson who skipped off into the Japan which was floating above the city of Detroit with its lasers cannons prepared to fire, but I digress. Ruby flew up to the moon and brought Peter Rovira back to the Museum.

Then Peter Rovira and Ruby came. Daniel Grant Christen da gang gazed upon a large display case that displayed.

"Holy Crap a Giant Rock!" They all said in unison. "It has a prophecy on it that must be read by us." And they did "The God Man shall fall from space and invade with the sins of our fathers and threaten the balance of all Reality. The Great Chosen One will challenge him. They Will fight and it Will be good. But the world Will be saved by he who first died!"

Meanwhile Hunter Chapel Stevens was on a boat sailing in Washington D.C and was listening to T Pain and watching the women and Megan Fox on the deck stripe their clothes while he was riding a horse. He was still quite confused but dare not argue. And then they flew into space along with Will Jones.

Just then the Third Herald of seventh circle of Onions appeared and he was no other than David Blaine the apprentice of the Dark Wizard Malecore of Avalon.

"You! Josh Culver! Killed my Master! My Father! My Sister! My dog and My toast! Prepare to die!" And thusly David Blaine jumped into the air and shouted "Trapped in Ice for over twenty four hours!" And with that David Blaine trapped himself in a ball of Ice, his last words being. "Curse you Josh Culver! I will return!"

Just Then Hitler Rex's Nazi Saucer Armada appeared. The characters had reached the climax. Everyone groped their wepons to fight the battle. Daniel Grant Christen used dual wielded velocity raptor machine guns, Colin Patrick Eden ripped off his shirt to reveal that from out of his chest was the top half of grizzly bear and then popped out wolverine claws and had a jetpack that had two chainguns that shot not bullets or rockets but Jamaicans. Marcus Herea summoned and armada of Sombrero flying saucers with Mexican Drug lords that fired guns filled with swine flu. Peter Rovia went supersaien and used the Washington Monument as a Sword. Jenny Jordan duel wielded magic wands with phoenix cores and cast killing spell in an invisibility cloak. Josh Culver grew fifty stories tall and became a sumo wrestling ninja samurai who fought with chop sticks. K.J Roke was using weponized John Mayer to annoy the Nazis to deathness. The Stage was set for the battle to end all battles…

Two years later…The Nazi Ninjas and Hitler Rex stole the bodies of Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Theodore Roosevelt and teleported to Keystone, South Dakota.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" said Daniel Grant Christen who now had a robot sword arm due to the battle in a cold serious tone of doom.

Meanwhile Liz "Lizard" Richardson and I.R.M.A.N.I C.H.O.P.I.N who had turned into an aircraft carrier watched as Hitler Rex's volcano island sank beneath the waves and Squid Stalin, Shark Binladen, Whale King George the Third and a clone of the white Michel Jackson flew off into spaceness.

**Part Three: The Rise of Fore Fathers!**

Da Gang arrived at Keystone, North Dakota and discovered what Hitler Rex was up to. He used the bodies of the four former presidents to allow them to rise up from Mt. Rushmore. And thusly they did. The Four Heads on Mt. Ruchmore's eyes lit on fire and then with a great shake and explosions they and their bodies rose five hundred stories tall. George Washington duel wielded plasma axes, Ablincoln had a magnetic accelerator cannon inside his hat and used chain gun arms. Thomas Jefferson had spider hands and could fly like pterodactyl and Theodore Roosevelt didn't need any wepon because he was badass normal.

"At last my plan has succeeded!" these were his last words as a flaming sword horn sliced him in half. But this was not from Flaming Unicorn form Nicholas Anthony Nagher but from a much more dangerous and evil creature.

Meanwhile Hunter Chapel Stevens, was checking the inventory on the ship in space.

"Dids someones remembers tos loads thes protons torpedoes?" But before he could be answered the ship was bombarded by demons only he could see and that Will Jones did not believe in. And then was dragged over board by a planet destroying entity that killed him forever. Will Jones then met with the Ghost of Christian Bale and teamed up to fight the mysterious white destroyer of worlds.

Back on earth! Daniel Grant Christen asked for the first time ever a stupid question.

"Are you Flaming Unicorn From Nicholas Anthony Nagher?"

"HA! Ha! HAr! Ho! HO! HA!" Said not Flaming Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher. "I am your greatest enemy Daniel Grant Christen I am Rainbow Dragon form Nicholas Anthony Nagher from the alternate dimension that you thought you trapped me in combined with Flaming Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher. Call us Flaming Rainbow Dragon Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher." Said Flaming Rainbow Dragon Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher with angry.

"How did you escape." Daniel Grant Christen said with strength.

"Used Mcslaggin the M.C Dragon who can travel through dimensions and opened up a hole in reality in 500 A.G.G.L and traveled through time and manipulated Hitler Rex to help place the prophecy into to motion." Said Flaming Rainbow Dragon Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher with Laughter and lighting effects.

At this moment Daniel Grant Christen realized that he was chosen one and prepared to use his chosen one powers to save the worlds….

When Suddenly Flaming Rainbow Dragon Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher used a magic spell and shouted with pure fury

"Unbourne" And with that Daniel Grant Christen was unborned.

"HA! Ha! Ha!" Said Flaming Rainbow Dragon Unicorn Form Nicholas Anthony Nagher with Laughter. "Now I will gather my powers in space while the fore fathers destroy the world and then Reality.

Things looked grim for the gang and they were. The chosen one was dead and their greatest enemy from another dimension has returned. The fate of the world now hung in the balance. There was no one left to say in a cold serious voice

"Here we go again boys!"

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
